A chip module is electrically connected with a circuit board via a socket connector. The socket connector has an insertion slot. The chip module is inserted into the insertion slot. In order to firmly insert the chip module into the insertion slot of the socket connector, a fastener is provided on the peripheral surface of the socket connector after the socket connector is soldered on the circuit board. The fastener comprises a frame that is fixedly connected to the circuit board by screws. The frame is further provided with a cover and a buckling piece, thereby locking and pressing the chip module on the socket connector.
However, when the conventional frame is disposed on the outer peripheral surface of the socket connector, it may be disposed obliquely or deviated easily, so that the inner edge surface of the frame cannot be aligned with the outer peripheral surface of the socket connector. As a result, the cover and the buckling piece of the frame cannot lock and press the chip module on the socket connector accurately as a result of this misalignment.